


Lingering

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Coffee, Community: fic_promptly, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Restaurants, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo linger over their coffee after dinner out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Any, any, Lingering over coffee,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Their meal is over, and Dee can sense the restaurant staff starting to get twitchy; they want to get the table cleared and the next diners seated, but they’ll have to wait. It’s cold outside, but warm sitting here full of good food and sipping really excellent coffee; why should they rush? They’re paying customers, and if they want to linger over a second cup of coffee, they’re entitled.

Ryo’s eyes are half closed as he sips from his steaming cup, savouring each mouthful, the tip of his tongue darting out to lick his lips; to Dee, the sight is an incredible turn-on and he almost wishes he’d worn looser pants for their date. Feeling Dee watching him, Ryo opens his eyes, looking across the table at his lover; Dee’s arousal must be showing in his face because Ryo’s cheeks quickly flush and he averts his gaze, delightfully flustered. He takes a hurried sip of his drink to cover his embarrassment.

Dee’s foot finds Ryo’s under the table and he rubs the toe of his boot against his partner’s ankle, grinning as Ryo’s blush deepens. He shows mercy, moving his foot away, only to have Ryo’s foot follow, and for a few minutes, as they sip their drinks, they play footsie beneath the table. It would work better without the footwear, but it’s still fun to tease each other.

Eventually Ryo moves his foot away, and Dee accepts that it’s game over; they both need time to regain their composure before they have to stand up, so they turn their attention back to their still half full cups of coffee, drinking in a comfortable silence.

The last drop drained, they set their cups down almost in unison, sharing a grin. Dee signals the waiter for their bill; the man looks almost relieved that they’ll soon be leaving. No doubt customers with reservations are piling up in the bar, annoyed at being kept waiting.

Bill paid, they leave their table at a leisurely pace, collect their coats and wrap up warm before stepping out into the cold night air. Dee’s nerve endings are tingling with anticipation; as good as their meal was, the best part of the evening is yet to come.

The End


End file.
